


【德哈/Drarry】王室风波

by anita201955



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita201955/pseuds/anita201955
Summary: 一场王室风波
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	1. 年轻的王子 Ⅰ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麻瓜AU 参考《玛利亚·特蕾莎》、努门诺尔王国沦亡史等  
> 以下是称号与家族  
> 托斯纳大公、米洛什和基尔孔的国王 波特家族  
> 盖尔登国王 马尔福家族  
> 林格联省执政亲王 布莱克家族  
> 奥林格选帝侯 莱斯特兰奇家族  
> 萨拉查公爵 汤姆·里德尔 绰号是僭越者，因为他在战争中强迫议会认可自己对于萨拉查公爵这个名号的继承权

自从波特家族的詹姆斯王太子娶了一个平民出身的女Omega，这一家子的热闹在欧洲大陆一直是个热门话题。  
当得知年老的弗莱蒙特一世毫不犹豫地封自己的儿媳妇为太子妃时，当时还年轻的卢修斯·马尔福就认定了这家人从老到小完全不靠谱。无怪乎他这样大惊小怪，多少年来王室们依靠着婚姻织成了一张强大的姻亲网，他自己，来自马尔福家族的盖尔登国王卢修斯三世，娶的是林格联省执政亲王之女纳西莎公主，纳西莎的姐姐贝拉特里克斯嫁给了奥林格的莱斯特兰奇选帝侯。这两场婚姻保证了盖尔登、林格联省和奥林格将在未来的十几年内都处于同一个战线。  
“这太可怕了，我的茜茜，”卢修斯抱住自己怀孕的妻子，“如果我们的儿子未来也跟那个傻帽詹姆斯一样怎么办？”  
林格的纳西莎给了丈夫一个安抚的亲吻：“不会的，我的国王，您要知道那一家子都离经叛道，喜欢跟下等人混在一起，我们的宫廷里没有这样轻浮的风气。”  
的确，光是看着两方族谱上那一个个空洞，卢修斯·马尔福就平静了不少。布莱克家族在这方面甚至比马尔福家族更为严苛，安多米达和一个平民Omega结婚后，就被从家族中除名。他和妻子会教会未来的国王什么叫做“合适的举动”，就用这一个个烧痕作为例子。

时过境迁，那场盛大却不被众多王室祝福的婚姻已经过去了十几年，詹姆斯·波特已经加冕成为托斯纳大公、米洛什和基尔孔的国王，在其余王室眼里上不得台面的莉莉·波特业已成为王后，旧时的微词和恩怨都暂时平息，新的时代已经来了，社交场已经是年轻人们的天下。其中尤为瞩目的是詹姆斯与莉莉之子，托斯纳的太子殿下，哈利·波特。不仅仅因为他是个令人愉快的年轻人，托斯纳宫廷上下都称呼他“小天使”，他总是那样快活、自在、处处为人着想，比这些更重要的是，他是个Omega，一个Omega继承人。他的父亲詹姆斯五世力排众议修订了《新继承法》，确定了波特家族的领地决不可分割，无论是Alpha或Omega，应由国王最年长的子女继承王位。  
而现在，年轻的托斯纳王子到了十五岁，即将成年，他的父母正在谨慎地为儿子挑选一个合适的成婚对象。

“想想吧，王后殿下，和托斯纳的哈利签订婚约，您的儿子就会成为实际上的托斯纳大公、米洛什和基尔孔的国王，只要等个几十年，托斯纳的领土就会被并入盖尔登。”外交大臣用极富有煽动力的口气向纳西莎王后进言。  
纳西莎当然不屑一顾，她是个王后，她对战争、领地这些事情毫无兴趣，她只关心她的儿子德拉科是否能娶到一位合适的妻子。而她听说过托斯纳的宫廷是什么样的，那里聚集着贫民学者、脏兮兮的民间画家和不入流的穷酸音乐家。“简直就是个贫民窟！”贝拉特里克斯晃动着扇子，仿佛光是想想就让她喘不上气似的。  
“尊敬的先生，此事不必再提，国王陛下和我都不会同意，就连将太子殿下的画像送去都没有必要。”让她的德拉科在托斯纳的宫廷里被挑三拣四？门儿都没有。她的德拉科，年轻、俊美、挺拔，有着整片大陆最无可挑剔的礼仪和外貌、才情和智慧，怎么能够让一个如此不相配的Omega玷污马尔福家族的门楣、成为德拉科的耻辱？  
可她的丈夫自这么多年以来第一次反驳了她：“别这么绝对，亲爱的，只是送一张画像而已，没必要为了这个跟詹姆斯国王交恶，事情会怎么样还说不准呢。”  
盖尔登跟托斯纳接壤，若是托斯纳的哈利能够嫁给德拉科，等于兵不血刃地将领土扩大三倍，只不过是在姓氏里加上波特两个字就能白拿这么多好处，卢修斯觉得值得一试。  
“你最喜欢哪一个，我的小狮子？”莉莉拉着哈利坐在深红色的丝绒地毯上，十来幅大小不一的画像在他们周围摆成一个圆。  
哈利心不在焉，他还没有成年，Omega性别对现在的他而言只是一个符号，并没有影响他的生活。他还情窦未开，对爱情、对婚姻没有兴趣。眼下最重要的事情是，他下午约了朋友们一起乔装去城里逛逛，现在已经要迟到了。“妈妈，世界上最好的妈妈，为什么我非得结婚不可呢？”他抱住莉莉撒娇，在她的脸颊上落下了一个转瞬即逝的亲吻，小鹿一样地跑开了：“我会回来吃晚饭的，请您别太想我！”  
剩下莉莉无奈一笑，在画像堆里挑花了眼。  
萨克森的那位太老，洛林的那位太小，弗兰林的那位听说热衷暴力……这么多王侯，没有一个配得上她的哈利。  
可哈利不得不赶紧结婚，莉莉忧心忡忡地想。  
议会对《新继承法》非常不满，任何一个细微的风吹草动都有可能让这个计划破产，甚至动摇波特家族的统治，而詹姆斯的表亲，哈德温大公林弗雷德对托斯纳虎视眈眈，北方还有正在崛起的汤姆·里德尔。对于哈利来说，能够平稳地度过王权更迭、成为托斯纳大公的前提是他有一个强力的支持者和一个新的继承人。前者保证他的王位，后者保证他的统治稳固。  
“尊贵的、美丽的夫人，请问您在这些人里面挑出候选人了吗？”她的丈夫结束了一天的工作，静悄悄地走到了她身边，把莉莉吓了一跳。“我可真要嫉妒了，”詹姆斯装模作样地说，“在您心里丈夫已经没有儿子重要了。”  
莉莉拍了一下自己的丈夫，说：“少来这一套，詹姆斯。我想知道，你最属意哪一位？”  
那当然是盖尔登的德拉科，毋庸置疑。  
盖尔登宫廷里的探子说这位王子是个绝对的绣花枕头，中看不中用，他继承了母亲的高雅审美和艺术品味，然而对于政治、军事毫无想法，即使有也愚不可及。“被溺爱坏了”，探子在信纸上一字不差地这么写，“然而他有一颗敏感的、极不经意间才会流露出的、可以称之为善良的心，他的软弱和外强中干无疑引发了他父亲的极大不满。”卢修斯·马尔福极度不满，但詹姆斯·波特可满意极了。哈利活泼、热情、富有主见、热爱自由，正需要一个敏感、软弱、会低声下气的丈夫！  
“莉莉，他就是上天为我们的哈利量身打造的配偶，而且年龄、相貌正合适，至于财富、领地，也勉强看得过去。”  
莉莉看着兴高采烈的丈夫，心里还有些顾虑，但詹姆斯说的确实都对，从各方面来看，德拉科·马尔福都是他们的最好选择。她倒不担心他们是不是会相爱，哈利总是能让人喜欢，这一点她毫不担心。让莉莉深感不安的是恨不得用鼻孔看人的马尔福夫妇。可詹姆斯一句话就打消了她的顾虑：“哈利又不需要去盖尔登看他们脸色，托斯纳这么多宫殿他还住不过来呢。”  
所以事情就变成了这样，当哈利回到家，迎接他的是一个婚讯。一个主角是他与一位陌生人的婚讯。  
詹姆斯跟莉莉活像是鱼摊老板推荐咸鱼，越是推荐越是让哈利觉得对方是个滞销货。  
“宝贝，你怎么会有这样的想法？”莉莉惊讶地问。  
“妈妈，一般商人会给你推销的东西都是卖不出去的东西，罗恩就是这么告诉我的。”  
詹姆斯忍不住加入了对话：“哈利，你的那位罗恩小朋友的确是个有趣的人，我得承认韦斯莱的话里总是有些朴实的智慧，但结婚可不是买鱼，这两件事情完全没有可比性。”  
哈利耸耸肩表示妥协，但又提出一个新的问题：“我为什么不能像你们一样自己选择结婚的对象呢？”  
而对话以莉莉一个勉强的微笑和詹姆斯的最终通告结束：“无论如何，给那小子一个机会，哈利，先了解了解对方再拒绝也不迟。”

“天空湛蓝，微风和畅，这是一个难得的美好春日，而——”  
“而我们的哈利要结婚。”罗恩打断了赫敏的话，引起哈利的一阵哀嚎。  
他们仨躺在郊外的草地上，小马驹们则在十步开外的地方悠闲地饮水。往常哈利会是最兴奋的那个，他遗传了父亲的运动天分，最喜欢在这样的微风天和朋友打魁地奇，但今天他蔫蔫地趴在绿草地上，妄图在这里把那些烦心事都忘掉。  
赫敏是他们三个里面对这场婚事最看好的一个：“德拉科·马尔福确实是一个合适的人选，我听说他虽然有些趾高气扬的，但是和他父亲不一样，他喜欢音乐什么的，比他爸爸好相处多了。”  
“哼，我可没对马尔福家的人有什么幻想，”罗恩的父亲韦斯莱伯爵曾经是驻盖尔登外交大臣，他在盖尔登度过了童年，“要我说那就是一群狂热的血统论疯子，传说他们会把和平民婚配的家族成员烧死。那个小马尔福，他八岁的时候就会指着我的鼻子说，哦，是你啊，我听说你们的王后要自己缝补衣服，这是真的吗？”  
“人都是会变的！罗恩。而且，哈利，国王陛下面临着很大的压力，《新继承法》可能动摇、颠覆你们家族的统治，如果不是万不得已，他不会让你去做不想做的事情。”赫敏很严肃地说，她这样讲话的时候，眼神就像是另一个妈妈，让哈利有些不敢面对。  
罗恩听到这里也有几分讪讪的，把本来想说的话咽了回去。他本来想说，不嫁给那个马尔福也没什么大不了的，你将来会是国王，能自己决定想干什么。但赫敏的话就像是把一片远处的乌云给拉扯近了。他们经常化装成普通人到城里去，当然知道人们都在议论什么。大家都在犹疑，是否一个Omega能够胜任做一个统治者？罗恩和赫敏都对此万分肯定，但对哈利有信心的人真是太少了。  
三个年轻人商量了半天，最终决定应该看看具体情况再做决定。如果对方确实很糟糕，那么哈利要在宴会上就把盖尔登的外交使臣的念头给打消。


	2. 年轻的王子 Ⅱ

当年五月十六日，新任盖尔登驻托斯纳大使西弗勒斯·斯内普伯爵受邀在斯廷奇库姆宫参加午宴，他在侍从的引领下走过半弧形的拱形门，正中央的楼顶上是一只叼着振翅欲飞的金色飞贼的双头雄狮，波特家族的标志。斯廷奇库姆宫是波特家族的主要居所，每年的春天到秋天，他们都在此居住、办公、在花园里和舞会厅里消磨时间。斯内普年轻的时候也曾经在此逗留过，当时他还是一个默默无闻的医生，妄图跻身于一个完全不属于他的世界。那个年轻的斯内普不会相信自己二十年后甘愿做一个奔走忙碌而无足轻重的外交大臣，但谁又能预见未来？  
无论在座的人都有什么心思，在羽管琴键和提琴的乐声烘托下、在水晶酒杯折射出的光芒里，每个人都看起来那么快乐，他们的对话又是那么的和谐，邻座的爵士和夫人们轻言细语地交谈着，融合成一种悉悉索索的背景音乐。在座的有一位不速之客，至少在西弗勒斯·斯内普看来的不速之客，那就是现任林格联省执政亲王的长兄、盖尔登的纳西莎王后的堂亲、德拉科王子的堂舅，同时也是哈利王太子的教父，被布莱克家族放逐的长子西里斯·布莱克。  
当他们还是十几二十岁、扎堆找乐子的年轻人时，西里斯·布莱克就和很多人不对头，他风流倜傥、招人动心，但在等级森严的林格联省是个异类，他喜欢研究科学、化学、物理学、地理学，喜欢和市井流浪汉打交道，喜欢和咖啡馆的Omega招待员调情，许多林格联省的贵族都看不上西里斯，但他尤其不招自己的家人喜欢，并最终为此被放逐。纳西莎看不上哈利，很大程度上都得益于他有个好教父。  
西里斯·布莱克也绝不喜欢自己的家人，他讨厌装模作样、端着架子的纳西莎，更讨厌自己的疯子血统论堂姐贝拉特里克斯，对于满嘴谎言、绝不忠诚的马尔福家族他嗤之以鼻。他的两个堂姐妹都是灾难，而他们的婚姻则是雪上加霜。一个星期前他风尘仆仆地赶到托斯纳的首都玻特利，就是因为听说哈利即将和一个马尔福结婚。

“西里斯！”哈利爱他所有的家人和朋友，而在其中他最为喜爱的就是自己的教父，因为西里斯总是那么自由自在。“你真应该多给我写信，那些冒险、那些漫游！什么时候你才能带我一起去？”他扑进自己教父的怀里，愉悦地抱怨着。  
“抱歉，我的小狮子，”西里斯紧紧抱住自己的教子，“跟着吉普赛人在荒原里走可不是写信的好时机，至于你，我得有詹姆斯的同意才能带走你，不然我可能会被放逐第二次。”他哈哈大笑，显然并没有把被家人放逐当做什么大不了的事情。  
他来这里是为了支持他的哈利，西里斯和米洛什贵族们交往密切，他声称能保证米洛什会是哈利的忠实拥护。“他们都热情、直率，哈利会是他们心目中最好的国王，米洛什人会跪在地上请求他接受王冠，”西里斯毫不留情地对自己的好友们说，“我真不敢相信你们会想要相信马尔福家族的忠诚，他们就是一窝狡猾的狐狸。”  
詹姆斯少见地有些失控：“米洛什人也同样善变、情感用事，单单指望他们充满了风险，我不能冒任何的风险，马尔福唯利是图，是的，但我可以用强大的利益迫使他们低头。”  
“然后呢？强迫哈利嫁给一个糟糕的血统论疯子二代，有一个无利不起早的father-in-law和一个打心眼里看不起他的mother-in-law，就是为了这个可能把他拖垮的王位？”西里斯缓和了语气说：“詹姆斯，我知道即使对你来说，很多时候事情也显得很艰难，而你有莉莉。你们支持彼此，你们照顾彼此，但如果哈利和一个马尔福结婚？他会更痛苦的。难道你们希望自己的儿子跟莱斯特兰奇那对一样在外面包情妇找乐子？”  
“梅林在上，你们怎么都变成了固执己见的老疯子？”莉莉打断了他们的针锋相对，“哈利还年轻，盖尔登的小马尔福也是，谁也不知道情况会怎么样，但我们可以试一试。试一试总不是坏事。记住，那只会是一场普通的午餐，我们和盖尔登大使聊聊天气、聊聊艺术，同时稍微谈论一下家庭，没什么大不了的。”  
三十多岁的两个大男孩偃旗息鼓，但依然心有不甘。“斯内普，哈。”他们同时做了个鬼脸。

以上情况或许能够解释后来在午宴上发生的一切。从莉莉让哈利展示了一下他的音乐才能后，原本维持着的表面平静就一去不复返。哈利在一片掌声中落座，罗恩在他边上轻声说：“不得不说你刚刚弹得比你任何一次都好，殿下。”他们交换了一个狡黠的笑容。  
这时候盖尔登大使开口了：“想象一下有人为您拉小提琴，那难道不是很棒的二重奏吗？”  
“哦，据说德拉科王储是拉小提琴的高手。”支持这桩婚事的议会大臣摩尔亨伯爵“恰到好处”地提醒道。  
哈利本不该在这个时候说话的，但宴会开始前西里斯和他聊了会儿天，喝了点酒，而大洋另一端的威士忌对他来说显然有点太烈。他鬼使神差地说：“可惜我听说卢修斯国王对音乐好像没什么感觉，据说他更热衷赶走宫廷里的乐手，坊间是这么流传的，王储因为热爱音乐受到了严厉的惩罚。”  
在这场谈话中心的人都看起来很尴尬，好在斯内普打从入座就面无表情，此刻无法看出他是愤怒亦或是感到无言以对。  
“我只能说惩罚是合理的，因为王储殿下是避着国王陛下偷偷地学习音乐，父母只是出于爱。”他花了一会儿措辞，找到了一个听起来相当合理的借口。  
莉莉看起来松了一口气，詹姆斯喝了一口酒，而西里斯似笑非笑地举杯看着这场对话的两个主角。  
“是吗？”哈利露出了一个笑容，看起来很天真很无辜，“真奇怪，父母对自己的孩子如此残忍。听说卢修斯国王太爱这位王储了，以至于他想逃到林格联省去，然后卢修斯国王下令将那个教王储音乐的乐手斩首，而德拉科必须目睹这一切。听起来……真是合理的惩罚。”  
此言一出，热烈的气氛顿时像被泼了一盆冰水，所有人的刀叉都停了下来，显然在场的每个人都对王子会做出什么样的回答屏气凝神地关注着。罗恩手里的餐刀几乎是磕在了盘子上，但没有人关注这个失礼的举动，因为所有人都震惊于哈利这样不留情面的、甚至可以说具有侮辱性质的回答。  
很难说这一刻斯内普是不是在心里大骂这个嘴无遮拦的哈利·波特就像他父亲一样不知好歹，因为他显然已经完全被这样离经叛道、匪夷所思的行为气到无话可讲。  
在莉莉带着怒意喊了哈利的中间名后，斯内普冷淡地说：“殿下，您是在干涉一个外国王室的内部事务。”  
“哦，对我来说这种可怕的行为将永远是陌生的。”哈利似乎带着庆幸叹了口气。  
“请原谅，斯内普伯爵。”眼见着事情朝不可发展的方向走去，莉莉感到自己必须说点什么，但斯内普没有给她这个机会。  
“这就是您对盖尔登王室的看法吗？”他站了起来，黑色的身影像一只巨大的黑渡鸦伫立在那里。  
“您是想要报告什么吗？”西里斯·布莱克站起来添了最后一把火，“您尽可以将王子殿下的话转述给他们。”  
在一片死一样的寂静里，哈利笑着用叉子插起了蛋糕上的草莓，对斯内普露出了一个符合礼仪规范的端庄的微笑。斯内普第一次觉得这双宝石一样的绿眼睛看起来会这么淘气、顽皮，他最后看了国王和王后一眼，然后转身走了。八位随他而来的盖尔登大臣也起身离开，摩尔亨伯爵不知所措地维持着勉强的笑容，詹姆斯国王把自己的餐巾扔在了桌上，随后怒气冲冲地走了。莉莉失望地对哈利摇了摇头，就追随詹姆斯的脚步而去。  
哈利有些后怕，事情发展到了这一步他才觉得自己玩大了，他也站了起来，但又被西里斯摁住了。“那个讨厌的大鼻子终于走了，”西里斯愉悦地对他说，然后转向了一干惶恐的贵族，“请大家尽情享受午餐吧。”  
西里斯留下这句轻飘飘的话，前去向国王和王后解释自己的失礼，留下一屋子茫然慌张的人面面相觑。

赫敏·格兰杰对此事的反应出离愤怒。“我不敢相信你真的这么做了！”她来来回回地踱步，对哈利反复地强调这句话。“要知道这完全可以被看作一次外交侮辱！马尔福可能过几天就会下战书或者什么东西，然后边境线上就会站满他们的士兵，你完全是给了他们一个开战的理由，一个送上门的理由！”她挥舞着自己的双手，好像已经看见了国境线的百万士兵一样。  
“但当时确实爽极了。”罗恩小声地补充道。  
“是啊，”哈利耸耸肩，“而且西里斯说一切都在掌控之中，不会有任何问题。”  
詹姆斯一如既往地被他的好兄弟说服了，马尔福家族不会冒着巨大的风险为此开战，他们当然感到愤怒，可西里斯太了解纳西莎了，她会对自己的儿子被人评头论足气得发狂，但同时也为自己的儿子不会跟一个她眼里的“杂种”结婚而感到庆幸。现在唯一的问题是，莉莉非常生气。她对自己儿子在一次外交场合上表现出来的粗鲁、不尊重和失礼感到无比失望，为此已经有三天拒绝了儿子的请见。  
“这完全就是你活该。”赫敏冷酷地说。


	3. 年轻的王子  Ⅲ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在我设想中，哈利选中的珠宝是Harry Winston的Lily Cluster系列那样的，这里就直接用了Lily Cluster这个名字，我粗糙地把它翻译成了百合丛。  
> 关于ABO设定，这篇文中我加入了一些私设，包括但不限于：出生就能检测出第二性别，但要到十六岁成年后各性别才会分化出性征（发情期、信息素等），在未分化的情况下是感受不到信息素的，分化为Alpha和Omega后，在标记/被标记前不会进入发情期，而是有定期的易感期，容易出现情绪波动、不理智、更加脆弱、对信息素敏感等等

但莉莉没有生气太久。十五岁的哈利诚如托斯纳宫廷里的人们所说的那样，就像个小天使。他的头发总像年轻的詹姆斯那样乱糟糟的，而他清澈如湖泊的绿色眼睛则像莉莉，他是他们俩的爱情结晶，他们俩的生命延续，她怎么能狠得下心不原谅他？  
“我还是要说你真的让我和爸爸很失望。”莉莉坐在梳妆镜前，侍女索菲亚男爵夫人正在为她挑选耳坠，一个星期以来她头一次让人把儿子叫到自己身边。  
“我知道，妈妈，我也觉得很抱歉。”哈利确实是这么想的，当然在他脑子里，抱歉程度还没有这么深。  
莉莉睨了他一眼，对他的态度感到满意，语气柔和了下来：“即使你不喜欢马尔福，你也犯不着在那样的场合下口无遮拦，我们不是要害你，哈利，我们只是觉得也许那个年轻人还有些可取之处。”  
哈利这会儿是真的觉得有点难受了，他在莉莉身边的地毯上坐下，把头搁在了莉莉的腿上，柔软而带着凉意的墨绿塔夫绸、层层叠叠的蕾丝花边，上面有莉莉常用的香水味，一下子让他回到童年。  
“我不是故意这么做的，”他闷闷地说，“只是这一切都太突然了，所有这些事情……爸爸和你还会统治很久，不是吗？为什么要这么着急呢？我才十五岁，你们还会陪我很久呢。”  
“哦，我的宝贝，”莉莉觉得自己的心都要化了，“当然，我们会一直陪着你。”  
于是议亲的事情就这么被暂且搁置了，至少是搁置了几个月。西里斯·布莱克再次启程前往米洛什，为他的教子游说王侯，而作为哈利出言不逊的惩罚，詹姆斯让他带着几个侍从前往托斯纳的一座小城默德林住上几个月，直到他的生日那个月才能回来。默德林是波特家族的祖先发源之地。默德林公爵哈德温娶了戈德里克大公的独生女艾欧兰丝·佩弗利尔，他们的子嗣就得到了佩弗利尔公国的继承权，此后，波特家族的势力范围逐渐扩张，经过六百余年形成了今天的托斯纳大公国。时至今日，那里还有曾经的公爵宅邸，詹姆斯把它送给了哈利作为预付的成年礼物。

尽管已经历时六百余年，但这栋白色大理石支撑起的宏伟建筑依旧保存完好。当然，其宏伟程度是没有办法和有着两千多间房间的斯廷奇库姆宫相比的，但依旧，哈利很喜欢这处宅邸。它和斯廷奇库姆宫不一样，更像是一间乡间别墅，经典的早期罗曼式风格，厚重的石墙、充满了美轮美奂的画像的拱顶、无处不见的半圆形窗拱……哈利一开始甚至想要住在塔楼上，那里有一个六角形的房间，装饰着六面有不同主题的彩色玻璃拱窗，但惊恐的随从们立马劝说他打消这个念头，他也就只好放弃。  
虽然名为惩罚，但大家都心知肚明，这只是疼爱儿子的詹姆斯国王找的一个借口罢了。王储殿下更像是来默德林散心的，一干年轻人在默德林的郊外山间纵马享乐，到了中午就在泉水边野餐，这一伙年轻人都玩疯了。顺带一提，罗恩和赫敏都已经成年了，他们在六月举办了婚礼，此时正在周游各国欢度蜜月，没有和哈利一同前往默德林。因此，哈利有时候不免感到惆怅和寂寞，他们三个从小到大都是最好的朋友，很少会有这样分别的时刻，而将来显然会有更多。  
正是因为这个原因，某个雨后的清晨，哈利换上了随从的衣服，乔装成了一个普通少年，悄悄溜出了公爵宅邸，没有知会自己的“狐朋狗友”们。他只是想一个人待着，没有人知道他是谁，也没有人总是围绕着他。也许这样他心情会好些。  
他先是误入了早市，阳光底下鲜花上的露水像钻石那样发光，一个美丽的Beta小姐姐说服他买下了两束黄玫瑰，好吧，也许那不能叫说服，她只是冲着他微笑了一会儿。然后哈利就捧着那两束黄玫瑰在露天咖啡馆消磨了一个上午，把玫瑰送给每一个他觉得可爱的过路人。  
下午他被市中心的商店吸引了注意力，默德林并不是一个有丰富矿藏的城市，也不出产宝石，但其特殊的地理位置让它成为了珠宝商人的聚集地，在市中心有一整条街都是珠宝商店。哈利想给自己的母亲挑选一件首饰，一件特别的、简单大方的、符合她气质的首饰，用来向莉莉表示他的歉意。  
他花了很多时间流连在柜台前，最终看中了这么一件首饰：一个小小的胸针，圆形钻石排列成的三瓣马眼形状的花瓣相互交织，中间镶嵌了一颗叶子形状的祖母绿。柜台上的先生说，这一件首饰叫做百合丛。就是它了，哈利心想，这件首饰就像是量身为妈妈打造的一样。  
哈利正打算买下它，这时，一位安静地在边上挑选了很久的金发少年忽然开口道：“那件首饰我要了，就是他刚才看的那一件。”

德拉科是头一次离开父母的监管在外旅行。他刚刚度过自己的十六岁生日，第一次经历了易感期，而容易引起情绪激动、暴躁的Alpha易感期对他来说是一个糟糕透顶的经历，再加上纳西莎当时正为了托斯纳王储的侮辱性语言跟卢修斯大动肝火，他整个人都精疲力尽。于是他的母亲安排他去雷古勒斯亲王那里度假，而后者鼓励他去四处转转，散散心。  
说实话，在盖尔登的宫廷里长大并不是一件很容易的事情。西里斯·布莱克讨厌它是有原因的，盖尔登的宫廷是流言、绯闻和阴谋的温床，德拉科在学会说话后就学会了察言观色，他的父亲要求严苛，而纳西莎则过于溺爱，两方的不对等造成了德拉科对父亲的崇拜和恐惧，他不由自主地在情感上偏向他的母亲。所以对于卢修斯对可能的联姻的支持，德拉科也感到不满，这种不满在托斯纳王储以蔑视的态度表示了拒绝后达到了顶峰，以至于他现在讨厌所有黑头发的人。  
这就是他想要捉弄那个少年的原因。这个和自己年龄相仿的少年显然已经挑选了很久，他看着那件首饰的时候眼睛亮晶晶的，那双绿眼睛让德拉科想到了纳西莎挚爱的那条绿宝石项链，在春日的阳光下折射出神秘的光芒。  
罗恩·韦斯莱曾向哈利模仿这位年轻的盖尔登王储的尖酸言行，并且称他为一个“性格恶劣的人”，这一点不算冤枉。盖尔登宫廷里早有这样的窃窃私语，这是一个比他父亲少年时代更加难应付的王子，完美地遗传到了布莱克家族的高傲。这种傲气很容易自然发展成刻薄和冷漠，德拉科就很擅长种种捉弄人、给人找不痛快的小把戏。  
“不好意思，我真的很想要这一件胸针，可以请您让给我吗？我愿意出两倍的价格。”黑发少年恳切地望着德拉科。  
在这一刻，德拉科忽然感到很快乐。不是那种喜悦或者让人想要大笑的快乐，而是浑身上下每一个毛孔都在呼吸，每一寸肌肤都感到自在，每一根神经都舒缓放松，难以形容的感觉。“不，”德拉科慢吞吞地说，他注意到了少年额角的一个伤疤，“疤头，这是我的东西，我不在乎你出多少钱。”  
“可这是我先选中的？”哈利觉得眼前的人真是莫名其妙，他还从来没有遇到过这样不讲道理的人。  
德拉科更加高兴了，甚至露出了一点笑容。“是啊。”他好整以暇地靠在木质柜台上，慵懒地说道：“可你没说要买。”  
他天生擅长让人恼火，善于抓住别人的痛点进行毫不留情的讽刺和攻击，但他并不乐于此道。与其说是一种长处，不如说是一种能力，在盖尔登的那群人精堆里保全自身的生存能力。这是一种生存之道，你必须展现自己的强者地位，必须强调自己比别人更高贵。但看着这个气鼓鼓的黑发少年，他难得地感到了一些乐趣，一些特别的情绪。在这个少年身上有某些特别的地方，是他理智还未察觉到，但身体先一步感知到的。  
他们俩就在商店里谁也不肯让谁地争论了一会儿，对话很快就从争夺这件珠宝的归属升级成了道德和人格上的攻击。哈利从来没有遇到过这样的情况，在托斯纳的宫廷没有人会这样尖酸刻薄地讲话。深谙刺人不带脏字儿的盖尔登王子险些让相对斯文的托斯纳王储文化休克。  
哈利气得发抖，下一秒就要控制不住自己给对方一拳了，这时候对方忽然摇旗投降，退了一步说：“对不起，我想我有点太失礼了。这件物品对您而言显然有比我更大的价值和意义，它归您了。”  
一腔怒火瞬间没了发泄口，哈利迷茫地看着对方。理智终于回笼，但他的记忆却已经模糊，在极端愤怒的情况下他也不知道自己胡言乱语了些什么，也搞不清楚事情怎么发展到了这个地步。他抬着头撞进对方明亮的灰色眼睛，像是撞进一片沉静的大海，血气上涌、昏头转向。“哦，”哈利结结巴巴地说，“我想我也要承担一部分责任……或许您能赏光与我共进晚餐，好让我表达我的歉意和谢意？”  
德拉科选择退让当然不是因为他感到抱歉，而是因为他作为盖尔登王储，绝不能够在托斯纳卷入一桩打架斗殴的案件，这绝对会永生永世地在历史书上跟着他，万一有人给他起绰号叫“托斯纳的囚徒”怎么办？他没想到对方这么客气，或者说脾气好到过头，居然还要表达感谢，简直像个五岁的傻宝宝。  
但他鬼使神差地答应了，或许是因为那双眼睛，或许是因为这个少年生气的样子也有点古怪的可爱，总之他点了点头，然后说：“荣幸之至。”  
他们肩并肩地走下了这条石面坡道长街，在暮色四合的街头边走边聊。默德林的夏季并不炎热，傍晚时分粉橘色的余光将道路都照成了温暖的浅橘色。  
“我还不知道阁下大名呢。”德拉科微笑道。  
“哈利——哈里斯·托希，”哈利在这个时候也没有忘记要谨慎，“朋友们都管我叫哈利，我父亲在玻特利市政厅供职，您呢？听您的口音不像是托斯纳人。”  
德拉科也毫不犹豫地撒了个小谎：“阿尔芒·阿布萨斯，是的，我从奥林格过来，我父亲是个商人。”  
他们在一家很小的餐馆用餐，小圆桌小到桌子下他们俩几乎腿挨着腿，每张桌上一支小小的蜡烛就是全部的光源。奶油汤、菌菇派、炸鱼排还有一份香草布丁，对他们俩中的任何一个来说都是一顿相当简陋的晚餐，可两个人都享受了一段快乐的时光。哈利本来就是个非常随和的人，他乐于倾听和分享，而德拉科，如果他愿意，他可以让任何一个人都感到如沐春风。  
他喜欢这个叫哈里斯的年轻人，和他在一起德拉科觉得很轻松、很自在，不需要考虑繁文缛节，不需要考虑利益纠纷，他们只是随便地聊天，聊聊天气，聊聊风土人情，他们都喜欢魁地奇，都喜欢春天，都喜欢音乐。有几次德拉科甚至有些滔滔不绝，他讲琴弦的材质是怎么样影响小提琴的音色，讲不同的切割方式会影响宝石的光芒折射程度，等他反应过来自己有些失态的时候，却看到哈里斯带着笑意耐心地瞧着他，丝毫没有任何不耐烦。他也喜欢哈里斯说的东西，他跟朋友们是怎么在森林里找到一只受伤的小鹿，他怎么样和妈妈一起联合起来捉弄爸爸……两个年轻人都前所未有地向对方敞开心扉。  
这天晚上，直到月亮爬到了很高的地方，哈利才回到高墙中的公爵宅邸。临睡前，侍从奥尔洛夫为他整理被子，“您今天看来过得很愉快，”奥尔洛夫说。  
“是的，奥尔洛夫先生，我感觉自己好像从来没有这样高兴过，”哈利躺在床上，叹息一样地轻声说道。  
“那真是个好消息，晚安，殿下。”  
“晚安，奥尔洛夫。”  
奥尔洛夫吹熄了蜡烛，走出了房间。皎洁的月光透过玻璃，变成了哈利五彩斑斓的梦。


	4. 年轻的王子  Ⅳ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新的火焰可以把旧的火焰扑灭，大的苦痛可以使小的苦痛减轻。这句来自《哈姆雷特》（如果我没有记错的话）
> 
> Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
> Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
> ——莎士比亚的第十八首十四行诗  
> 梁宗岱译：我怎么能够把你来比作夏天？你不独比它可爱也比它温婉。
> 
> 以及我没有喝过土耳其咖啡，文里描述的都是我根据百度胡诌的

在十五年的人生里，哈利从来没想过自己有一天会干这种事情。当太阳刚刚从东边升起，在小城的白色屋顶上晕染出玫瑰色的光晕，他就已经着装完毕，在奥尔洛夫的陪同下用完了早餐。  
“今天您也要踏上孤独的冒险吗，殿下？”奥尔洛夫为他又添了一点橙汁，略带打趣地说道：“恐怕您的朋友们要抱怨您的移情别恋了。”  
哈利有点不好意思，他意识到自己看起来像是个民间故事里的“高塔公主”之类的人物，踮着脚带着兜帽去赴一场约会。“唔，阿尔芒很特别，”他边思索边说，“和我认识并了解的所有年轻人都不一样，他旅行过很多地方，知识渊博而且很有风度。”  
奥尔洛夫算得上是看着哈利长大的人，当哈利还是一个小孩子的时候，他就应詹姆斯国王的请求去照看年幼的王子。对于小王子的一点点含糊其辞和羞涩，他没有深究，而是笑着说：“那么祝您今天也度过愉快的一天，殿下。”  
哈利放轻了脚步走在大理石地砖上，想尽量降低自己的存在感，不要引起任何注意，但今天幸运女神没有眷顾他，因为他刚走出西翼的侧门，就撞上了纳威·隆巴顿。他们年龄相仿，但纳威的父母很早就因为天花去世了，所以纳威已经成为了隆巴顿公爵。  
“纳威，你吓了我一跳。”哈利差点叫出声来。  
纳威显然也被吓得不轻。“你这么早是要出去做什么，哈利？”他的手背在身后，脸上有两朵可疑的红晕，而哈利注意到了从他身后探出头来的两枝淡黄色郁金香。  
“和你一样，”哈利笑得咧开了嘴，然后从他手里抽走了一枝花，“祝你今天玩得开心！”

哈利握着那枝花走到了昨天他和阿尔芒分别的高街路口，整座城市才刚刚苏醒过来，两只胸前有着漂亮的橘色羽毛的知更鸟正在树上对话，斯廷库姆宫里也有很多知更鸟，小时候哈利经常会在窗沿上摆一些谷物想要吸引这些可爱的小生灵，但从未奏效。  
“它们很迷人，不是吗？”他等着的人不知道什么时候到了。  
哈利看见阿尔芒，就不自觉笑了起来。他告诉对方自己有关于知更鸟的童年经历，然后不太好意思地自嘲道：“我小时候总是幻想着会有一只小鸟飞上我的窗沿，然后我们成为朋友之类的，听起来很幼稚。”  
德拉科觉得他一定有个幸福的家庭，一个父母会纵容他的小爱好和小幻想的幸福家庭。  
“这些亲人的小生物可不喜欢谷物，它们是肉食者。”他避重就轻地说。他的头发今天没有被固定在脑后，而是自然地、松散地垂落下来，让他的脸颊都看起来更柔和了。他从没试过这样的感觉，从很小的时候，准确地说是从德拉科有记忆起，纳西莎就命人每天早上都把他的头发梳起来，用香喷喷的发胶把那些像被阳光亲吻过的发丝固定起来，卢修斯和纳西莎都认为这样才得体，披散着头发显然是不礼貌的。但今天早上他想到了哈里斯，想到了那头虽然凌乱但是看着很迷人的黑头发，也许值得一试，他心想。  
显而易见，哈利很喜欢自己的同伴做出的这点小小改变，并不是说他不喜欢昨天的阿尔芒，而是今天的阿尔芒让他感觉更亲近，相处起来更放松、更自在。“我给你带了这个，”他把那枝郁金香递给阿尔芒，“我本来是想给你带玫瑰的，昨天早上我在集市里买到了很漂亮的黄玫瑰，但这个颜色和你的头发更相称。”  
德拉科没有期待这样一份昂贵的礼物。现在是七月初，郁金香已经到了衰败的季节，而哈里斯递过来的这一枝娇艳欲滴、正当花期，而且花瓣的边缘点缀着点点鲜红的异色，这样重瓣的双色郁金香很难培育，即使在盖尔登的王宫里也不一定能找到。  
“谢谢，”他微微鞠躬，做了一个脱帽的手势，“我很喜欢这份礼物。”  
他们在默德林的街道上散步，德拉科带哈利去尝试了来自异域的特别饮品，一种放在带把手、上窄下宽的小铜壶里直接煮沸的咖啡。他们像欣赏某种艺术一样观看着侍者行云流水般的动作，咖啡被反复煮沸好几次，最终被小心地倒进了有着精致花纹的小银杯里，当侍者终于把咖啡端上来的时候，金黄色的泡沫覆盖了整个杯面。  
哈利在德拉科鼓励的眼神下端起了那只小银杯，小心地啜饮了一小口，然后喝到了一口咖啡渣。“我得说，这感觉好奇怪。”他的上嘴唇沾满了咖啡渣，然后在对方的笑声里意识到自己被整蛊了。  
“抱歉，”德拉科笑着说，“但我认为这是最重要的一个体验部分。”  
他稍稍举起手表示自己的玩笑完全是出于善意，然后举起了自己的杯子喝了一大口，于是哈利也跟着笑了起来，因为金发少年的上嘴唇也沾满了咖啡渣，现在他看起来也很滑稽。  
深度烘焙的咖啡豆赋予这杯咖啡浓烈的香气，而特别的烹调方式赋予它近乎焦苦的口味，哈利对此的回应是多加了好几勺糖，他真佩服坐在对面的阿尔芒，竟能面不改色地喝下只加了小半勺糖的咖啡。  
“新的火焰可以把旧的火焰扑灭，大的苦痛可以使小的苦痛减轻。”德拉科举着杯子，慢悠悠地对哈利说。  
他不习惯剖析内心，不习惯敞开心扉，不习惯让别人看到自己的痛苦，那些难眠的夜晚，贝拉特里克斯姨妈疯癫一样的举止和话语、他最爱的纳西莎对生命的蔑视和父亲反复的告诫：你要做一个真正的国王。很多时候他痛恨身边的一切，痛恨绞刑、痛恨斩首、痛恨餐桌上盛放的玫瑰，它们怎么能在充满了血腥味的宫廷里开得如此美丽，难道是汲取了鲜血和尸体的养分？他怎么能成为一个真正的国王，如果他根本不在乎他统治的人们？他在月光下的镜子里看见自己，手握权杖、头戴王冠，点缀着羽毛的披风落在满是鲜血的地上，地上散落着肉体的残渣、沾血的斧头、烧焦的柴火，而他的两眼处已空无一物。  
此刻他很想说点什么，借着这个话题尽情发挥，他要落泪，他要痛苦，在白皙的皮肤下包裹的是一颗过早腐烂的心脏，贝拉特里克斯是个疯子，纳西莎对于某些事物也有近乎疯狂的偏执，他也是个疯子，没错，他恨不得自己发疯，好脱去身上那层虚伪的皮。  
但哈利忽然伸手握住了他的手。不同于德拉科的冰凉，他的手很温暖，比起德拉科他更像是被太阳眷顾的人。“现在你也觉得痛苦吗？”哈利说，“其实我从不喜欢《哈姆雷特》，过分地偏执于某些事情只会带来更多不好的事情，哦，我不是说他不应该复仇，我只是……”  
德拉科接过了他的话：“我知道，我明白你的意思。”在他皮肤下疯狂叫嚣着、流动着的血液重新平静地流淌着，这个牵着他的人把他带回了眼前的夏天，阳光透过梧桐叶间的空隙漏下来，山雀和林鸽在树梢上吵架，远处有一只乌鸦试图偷走一个玻璃珠子，被一群孩子赶走了。  
哈利有些担忧地看着他，托斯纳的宫廷里总是充满欢声笑语，但哈利也曾经在西里斯的脸上看见过那样惘然又夹杂着难以言喻的悲伤的表情。但德拉科随即展露了一个笑容，打起精神说：“现在到真正的重头戏了，据说我们可以用咖啡渣来占卜。”  
“把盘子盖在杯子上，轻轻摇晃一下，像这样，然后小心地倒扣过来，等杯子彻底变冷，就可以对着里面的图案占卜了。”他给哈利演示了一遍。  
哈利一边跟着做，一边说道：“这看起来可一点都不像你会做的事情，一个读《哈姆雷特》、熟悉鸟类习性的绅士同时也了解占卜？听起来太诡异了。”  
“原则来说我不相信占卜，”德拉科耸了耸肩，“但一点点超出常规的小冒险能给生活带来很多乐趣……太好了，看来我们得到了两个满月！”  
“而这意味着？”  
“整整一天，幸运女神都会眷顾着我们。”他说着，站了起来，在他的身后是夏日的万丈阳光，和微风、闪亮的绿叶，一起奏响了一首夏日欢歌，辉煌的、灿烂的画面和小提琴如痴如醉的缠绵。  
哈利从来不喜欢《哈姆雷特》，这是真的，甚至于他从来不喜欢莎士比亚。他唯一能够熟读这些的原因是莉莉是莎士比亚的狂热粉丝，每个周四的下午，会客厅里的消遣活动都是阅读他的戏剧和诗歌。但在这一刻，那些曾经让他头痛不已的句子都涌上心头，而他抓住了其中的两句：  
Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
就在这一刻，哈利意识到这个夏天会是永恒的，永恒地在他的心里存在着。

哈利把自己的朋友们都一个接一个地打发回了玻特利，他自己却一直滞留在默德林，直到七月十日，他不得不离开，詹姆斯和莉莉为他准备了盛大的成年庆典，他必须回到玻特利为此做准备。他才认识了阿尔芒不到十天，而这十天快得就像是一眨眼的功夫。他们在林间散步、打魁地奇，他们一起去看喜剧，笑得互相搀扶着才能走路，阿尔芒给他拉小提琴，他弹着羽管琴键，那是世界上最美妙的二重奏……  
他把最后一天留给了他们相遇的那条商店街。因为阿尔芒在那天没有挑选到心仪的饰品，哈利提出陪他一起挑选作为补偿。他们花了一整个下午，最终挑选出了一颗特别的钻石，它是灰色的，看起来就像是阿尔芒的眼睛，有一种别样的宁静。  
“我今晚就要走了，”哈利故作轻松地对自己的同伴说，“虽然这很大概率是我们最后一次见面……我想说这一个多星期我过得很开心。”  
“我也是，哈利，但别这么沮丧，我有预感我们很快会再次相见。”德拉科轻松地说着。  
“是吗？你是怎么知道的？”哈利强撑起了一个笑容，希望在月光下自己的表情看起来不要太奇怪。  
德拉科朝他眨了眨眼睛，说：“我的咖啡渣今天早上告诉我的。”  
不，我们再也不可能这样见到彼此了，哈利痛苦地想，再也不会有这样的夏天了。但他还是笑着和自己的新朋友道别，然后登上了在街头等着他的马车。  
奥尔洛夫坐在车上，提议道：“或许您可以试试……”  
“奥尔洛夫，他来自奥林格。”哈利把头靠在车壁上，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
